Dragon and Fox
by Mystanthos
Summary: A Colaboration with CarsCars2Fantic. Neither of us own cars. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Mystanthos flew over the wide expanse of land. _I cannot believe it, finally seeing them again. _She thought. After a while, she ended up at Radiator Springs.

She landed and used her shadow ability to hide in the shadows. She sneaked up an Doc, whom wasn't suspecting her. She then proceeded to pounce on him. "Hey, get off of me, you Doc and a purple lizard!" Doc shouted with a grin. Flo and the others her his shout and drove over to see a purple dragon standing about 2 feet apart.

"What that thing hurting you?" Lightning asked. Doc laughed "No, he answered, she just caught me by surprise." Lightning nodded and looked at the dragon.

"My name is Mystanthos, my human name is Sabriel." The dragon answered. She was a slender, Bat-like dragon with broad wings and purple scales. She had long horse-like ears, but no markings or horns. Doc grinned up at her again then frowned.

" I have a feeling you aren't here for a social visit, what's wrong?" Mystanthos looked at him and sighed.

" I can't hide anything form you. You are correct. The SCI wants me to find a wanted car. He is strange black car." She growled slightly and sniffed the air, all senses on alert. " For the time being, I can stay here."

Doc nodded and grinned." Still drink tea?" He asked.

"What do you think the answer is? Yes I do." The two went to Flo's with the others.

Foxy, who had been racing around the Butte in her Porsche hologram, was just coming back to Flo's when she spotted the townsfolk rolling towards it, in one large group.

'What's going on?' She pondered, her expression confused.

Her eyes widened as she spotted something between Doc and Lightning.

"It's a… dragon." She whispered to herself, her eyes glittering.

She was absolutely fascinated with dragons, and aliens, and wolves and foxes, and knew that she had to learn more about the dragon. She waited patiently as the group filtered into Flo's, and parked at Fillmore's side, looking curiously at the dragon.

She seemed to be friends with Doc, judging by her stopping at his side.

Foxy overheard the dragon saying something about 'SCI', and them needing her to find a strange, black, male car. 'This dragon is a secret agent?'

None of the others paid Foxy any mind, as they were all too busy talking to the dragon, who, although she was answering their questions, seemed guarded, as though she didn't exactly want to tell them about her mission.

Foxy had settled lower on her tires, content to introduce herself when there wasn't as much talking going on.

Mystanthos switched to her human form. She was short (4ft 8) with blue eyes and black hair. "Hello, there and you are?" She asked, turning to the Porsche whom had just turned into Flo's.

Foxy gave the dragon-turned-human a small smile. "Hi to you too, I'm Foxy. It's nice to meet you." She went to stick her hand out for this interesting girl to shake but remembered that she was using her Porsche hologram, so settled for giving her a small grin. "I don't think I've seen you around here before. Where do you live?" Foxy asked, her hood tilting in slight confusion.

"My name is Mystanthos, but my human name is Sabriel." the girl said with a slight, wary smile. Doc saw it and came over.

"She's a friend, don't worry." Doc said calmly and then said something in dragon speak. Sabriel answered in the same language.

_How long?_

_3 weeks, other agencies are helping. _

_Ah, so how long for here?_

_Don't know, but 2 from the British agency are to come and meet me here._

_know their names?_

_yes, one is Finn, the other Holly._

_wonderful, who will win this time?_

_Never underestimate a dragon, car._

Doc chuckled

"That my friends, was Dragon speak." Sabriel said with mock flourish

"Oh, that's really cool." Foxy gave her a grin, her eyes glittering brightly. "What's it like being a dragon-slash-human? Is it fun?"

**Note: Dragon Speak sounds like growls, clicks, and hisses. Sometimes there are roars if the speakers are agitated.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Human is one of my forms, I am pure dragon. Dragons often have other main forms besides their original form." Sabriel explained.

"Hey, Lizard!" Called an angry voice. The dragon spun around and glared at the car who spoke.

"You have some nerve, calling me that." She hissed. The two circled around with Sabriel growling. After one minute, they burst out laughing. "Hello Finn, Holly." She nodded at Holly who nodded back.

"So, together again? This will be fun." Finn said. Sabriel nodded.

Foxy, noticing Finn, gave him a grin. "Hi, Finn! You know Sabriel too?"

The spy car nodded, looking over at Sabriel with a grin. "I certainly do, Foxy."

Foxy rolled towards the trio, and greeted Holley with a smile. "Hey, is Sid here?"

"Yes, Foxy. Siddeley's present."

Foxy's eyes widened at the voice, and she grinned up at the large jet. "Hi, Sid! Hey, wanna go flying?!"

"I thought you'd never ask, Foxy." He gave her a smile, then flew off to land.

Foxy took off after him, laughing and whooping excitedly.

Sabriel grinned. "I see he has found a friend" Doc and Finn grinned at each other.

"What?" Sabriel asked.

"Nothing, Sabe." Doc said. Sabriel gave a light growl.

"You two are up to something." She said as the two drove off. "Oh no you don't! Cars do not outrun dragons!" She turned back to her dragon form and leaped into the air, flying after them. She raced the two around Willie's Bute. Finn backed out as he had a coming transmission, but Doc raced her.

Lightning jumped into the race as well. The three were having fun till it was lunch time. The crew them proceeded to Flo's. After lunch, Mystanthos curled up and fell asleep. A car came up to Lightning and looked at him.

"Wow! You do live here!" He said

"Yes, what's your name?" Lightning asked.

"My name is Bobby" Said the car excitedly. "Here, have some on me." He pushed a canister of oil to Lightning.

"Thanks" Said the racer.

"Sorry, but I have to go, It's a long way to Sacramento" Bobby said.

"Bye." Lightning said as Bobby drove off. He drank some of the oil. "Hey, Doc want to race?"

"You know it, Rookie!" Doc said, speeding off to Willie's Bute.

Lightning laughed and followed him.

"Mystic, how did you handle him?" Flo asked with a smile.

" I didn't, he handled himself, I handled those who would harm him." The dragon answered, looking in the direction the racers went.

She slept for about an hour till they heard a shout.

"ROOKIE!"

Every one jerked up and drove, ran, or flew to Willie's Bute. When they got there, everyone froze at what they saw. Lightning had crashed against the rock formation in the center of the track. Doc was trying to wake up the unconscious racer. "We were on the turnabout and he gasped in pain and rolled down the rise and crashed into the rock!" Mystic turned to her human form and ran down to them.

" The oil was poisoned." She said simply, we need to get him the clinic and now."

Mater carefully brought him over. Sabriel threw Doc out of his own office as he was panicking. "Foxy, give me a hand." Sabriel said.

"I'm on it." Foxy replied, and rolled into the clinic to help. She shut her hologram off, gaining hands and fingers once more, then nodded. She instantly got to work, throwing a question over at Sabriel. "How'd you know he was poisoned?"

"The smell of the oil. Also, he was fine this morning." Sabriel explained. Lightning groaned weakly. "Sleep, friend, and heal." Sabriel said, using a sleep spell to send him into a deep, healing sleep. "The spell will help, but we need to do the real work."

Foxy nodded, and began getting tools to work on Lightning. "What do you need, Sabriel? Other then what I've got?" She laid out the tools she had gathered, and awaited the girl's response, biting her lip anxiously, knowing that Lightning needed to be fixed quickly.

"What you have is good. I need to drain the oil out of him." Sabriel said.

"Got it." Foxy replied, and passed the tools to Sabriel as she needed them.

When the girls finished, Sabriel put some clean oil into Lightning and gently lifted the spell.

Lightning moaned and his eyes fluttered as he returned to the waking world.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Foxy went into the clinic to check on Lightning. She found him still asleep, the result of the Healing spell Sabriel had used on him.

"Ohh, Lightning, how could this have happened? You ought to know better, but yet you still manage to get yourself into everything, almost like a kitten." She sighed, then parked on the floor at his side, gently stroking his fender absentmindedly, like a dog. She looked up as Doc entered the clinic, and gave him a sad smile. "Hi, Doc."

"Mornin', Foxy. Didn't think you'd be up yet."

"I couldn't sleep."

"He's gonna be fine, kid."

"I know, but I just can't help but think..."

"It's not gonna happen. He'll be fine, Foxy. Go on, go get a coffee."

" Doc, you were the one panicking." Sabriel said as she walked in. "Finn trying to match the poison to others."

" I know I panicked, I couldn't help it." Doc said, watching Lightning.

Lightning woke up groggily. "Doc?"

"I'm here, Rookie." Doc said, coming closer.

"What happened?"

Doc explained. "If you are up to it, we can go to Flo's." He offered when he finished.

Lightning nodded and the trio went to Flo's

Foxy, who had remained behind to put the tools away, sighed softly to herself. When she had finished, she shook her hood and rolled out into the sunlight, raising her hood up gratefully as she felt the warming rays. She headed over to Flo's, settling into her normal spot on Fillmore's left side.

He gave her a slight smile, then returned his attention to Lightning, who was telling the others what had happened.

" We were racing and when I made two laps, I felt weird. Like a dizzy type feeling." Lightning stopped for a minute. "I decided to keep going, maybe it was a cold or something. Then at the turnabout there was a burst of pain from my engine, like, I have been shot. I stopped and rolled down the hill. The last thing I knew was hitting the rock." He took a deep breath when he finished.

"Wow, all of that because of the poison?' Flo asked. Sabriel nodded.

"I am sorry to sorry to say this, but you will need to heal before you race again." She said. "It will take about a month before you can race."

Foxy watched as Lightning's hood drooped, and it wasn't long before she felt hers beginning to droop as well. 'Poor Lightning... He really wanted to come out on top this season...'

"It's all right. At least I'll still be able to race afterwards." Lightning replied gloomily, looking down at his hood.

"At least you'll get a vacation from racing, Light." Foxy replied, trying to take advantage of the slim positives.

"Yeah, I guess."


	4. Chapter 4

For the month, Lightning rested and trained. He was desperate to race again.

Currently, they were at Willie's Bute, and Lightning just reached his top speed.

"You did it! 200 mph!" Sabriel cheered.

"Ka Chow!" Lightning shouted in victory. " California, here we come!"

Foxy sat up on the hill, watching quietly as the red racer flew around the track, a smile resting on her lips. She was glad that Lightning was looking at things positively.

She had read somewhere, probably in one of Doc's old racing books, that when racers were away from the track too long, they did some pretty desperate things, just to relive the feeling they got when they raced. She hadn't known what the book had meant at first, but as she thought about what she would've done, she realized that she had a general idea. Getting into police chases, going illegal drag racing, or speeding on public roads.

Now though, she was just happy that Lightning was back up to speed. The first few days had been a nightmare for her to watch him. He had seemed as slow as a toddler taking its first drive, but thankfully he had quickly gained speed. and agility as well.

The next day they started off towards California. Mystanthos was flying above them, watching for any potential danger.

When they got to the track, it was full of energy. Cars were chatting, cheering, and racers were talking with their pit crews.

Foxy sighed happily, enjoying the noise, and excitement in the air. She always loved coming to races, just simply because of the atmosphere. It was thrilling, and her adrenaline began pumping wildly every time. "So, let's get this straight. Who's faster then fast, quicker then quick?"

"Me, obviously!"

She gave Lightning a grin, then slapped him a high tire. "Go get 'em, Light."

"You got it, Foxy." With that, he rolled down the ramp to the cheering of his fans and the press, instantly swarming him like a cloud of insects.

"Will be able to race?" A reporter asked.

"Yes." Lightning said and went to the track.

"Remember, kid, don't let the other racers phase ya." Doc reminded him.

Lightning nodded.

When the racers were at their places, they waited to go.

The light turned green and they were off!

Foxy sat down on the one side of the Pit Chief's box, looking up at Doc worriedly, hoping that he knew what he was doing by letting Lightning race. Her ears were back, and her tail was resting in her lap as she petted it absentmindedly. She stole a quick glance around at Lightning's pit crew, noticing that none of them looked worried.

'Why does nobody else get the feeling that something bad is going to happen? I'm not going senile, am I? Oh, I hope not! Oh, being paranoid is even worse, especially for me! Ohhh, Light, this isn't a good idea, not at all...'

She spoke none of her thoughts aloud, just chewed on her bottom lip anxiously.

Doc glanced down at her, seeing that she wasn't her usual, high-energy self like she usually was during the races. "What's wrong, kid?"

Foxy glanced up at Doc, then back out to the track before replying. "I've got a really bad feeling about this, Doc. I can't help but think that there's something really wrong."

"Foxy, look. He's doin' fine." Doc gestured to the pack, where Lightning was second only to Chick.

"I know, but I can't help but think..."

"Why don't ya go over to the sponsor's tent? I'm sure them cars can find somethin' for ya to do."

Foxy stood up, then nodded before heading out of the pit area.

Sabriel stood besides the sponsor tent, trying to hide from the crowds.

At the track, Lightning finished the second lap, now on the third. In the final turn, he felt tired and weak. He slowed down.

"Hey, kid, you ok?" Doc asked through the headphones.

"I can't go further, to tired." He gasped as a pain came from underneath his hood. A blue racer, slowed down behind him, ready to help if needed. Lightning pulled over, unable to go further.

"You ok?" The blue racer asked. Lightning shook his hood.

"Take the lead." Lightning whispered to him, eyes half lidded.

The racer gave him a worried look before nodding slightly and speeding past him.

"Kid? What's the matter? Why're you slowin' down?!"

There was Doc's worried shout coming through his radio, but he didn't have time to answer before his decreased speed caused another racer to rear-end him with a shout of alarm. He went flying forwards, not hearing the panicked shouts of the fans and pit crews.

"What's going on?!" Foxy exclaimed, darting into the tent full of rusty vehicles. "

"He started slowin' down, and number 33 rear-ended him!" Dusty shouted in shock, and there was a collective gasp of horror from the small crowd.

"Sabriel!" Foxy shouted, running out of the tent in a panic.

Sabriel was already running to the pits and slid to a stop at the fence.

"Too soon, too soon." She muttered, Doc accident flashing in her mind.

A accident car came onto the track. The race ended when the blue racer passed Lightning and won. An ambulance came and took the hurt racer away to the hospital. The Radiator Springs crew waited in the waiting room. A white beetle appeared drove to them.

"I'm sorry to say, but his racing days are over. The racing oil damaged his already injured engine system." He said sympathetically.

Doc lowered his eyes and Sabriel sank into a chair, shaking, muttering in dragon speak. Finn and Holley drove in and saw to sight.

"We heard what happened. It he...?" Finn asked.

"He can no longer race." Doc said.

Foxy was sitting on the floor at Fillmore's side, quivering, her ears long since taken off her head and sitting in her lap. She couldn't stop blaming herself for the accident, having felt it coming but not doing anything to stop it. Hearing Doc say that was like... there was nothing she could compare it to, nothing that matched the agony of those words.

As she gazed down at her fox ears, tears glistening in her eyes, the colors stood out blaringly, red and yellow, like fire. She glanced down at her tail, again getting that color scheme, and suddenly, she hated it. She hated her hair, which was the same two colors, she hated her fox ears, and she hated her tail. Why had she absolutely needed to go with Lightning's paint colors? Why hadn't she gone with something different, like... Fillmore's green? Or her eye color green? Why had she even changed her hair to reflect his paint colors? She should've left it the dark red it was before, or even blonde. Anything was better then the garish red and sickening yellow the three items were now.

None of the others paid Foxy any attention, at least not more then a glance every now and then. They all kept their attention on the double doors the white Beetle had gone back through, waiting to hear more news on their friend.

"What about Sally?"

A few of the others looked over to where the quiet, almost childlike voice had originated: Foxy.

What about 'er, man?" Ramone asked, looking puzzled.

"She doesn't know what's going on." That same tone came from Foxy, her dark green eyes flicking to the others' one by one worriedly, something deeper lingering behind the worry.

Ramone called Sally and told her.

"Thanks for telling me." Sally said, on the verge of tears.

"Yup." Ramone said before they ended the call.

The doctor came back out.

"He can go home, but take it easy for awhile." He said.

The crew promised and they headed home with Lightning.

As soon as they arrived home, Foxy headed straight for Fillmore's dome, their shared home.

Once there, she huddled underneath a beanbag chair, her ears and tail gone from her form. Whenever one of the others tried to get her to come out, or at the very least talk to her, she would shake her head and turn away, even refusing food when the others offered.

It was nearly a week before she came out, and even then the others couldn't find her, despite looking high and low.

She reappeared nearly three hours later, only something was very wrong. Her red-and-yellow hair was gone completely, nothing except a long wavy mane of bleach blonde remaining. Her ears and tail were gone. In fact, the only thing that remained with Lightning's colors was the lightning bolt-shaped tag on her collar that read 'FOXY' on the front, and the address of the town on the back.

She spared the others a hollow, dull glance before heading back towards Fillmore's.

"What's wrong?" Sabriel asked, "Just because Lightning's not racing, doesn't mean to change your style."

Lightning nodded.

"You should keep it, red is better than bleach."

Sabriel looked at him, knowing the change would be hard for all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Foxy sighed, looking back at her hair. "It just didn't feel right, now that..." She bit her lip, then sighed again, placing her hair up in a loose ponytail, letting the long end drape in front of her left shoulder.

Fillmore nudged her gently. "It did look better with the red and yellow, man."

"He's right, Foxy. It just don't look right."

"What doesn't?"

"You without red and yellow hair. You've always had it that color."

"Shoot Foxy, you oughta change it back." Mater replied, looking at the human worriedly.

"I-I dunno. I think it's time for a change anyways." She replied softly, looking down at her feet. "Wait, what about the mission, Sabriel?"

The others watched as a glint of excitement passed through Foxy's eyes, and instantly knew what was coming.

" We will keep going on that." Sabriel said. Finn came up to her and nodded to Sindney.

"He is ready, you ready?" He asked.

"You know it! Let's find who did this!" Sabriel said going to the plane.

Foxy followed after some hesitation, her car hologram taking form, although something looked... different about it. The colors were still there, but they just didn't seem to 'pop' as much as before... almost like she had prematurely aged the paint, somehow stripping the clear, shiny coat off.

She gasped as her back tire was caught, and turned around when they let go. To her surprise, she found Lightning, watching her worriedly. "I'll be all right." Her voice was soft, but he shook his hood.

"Foxy, you won't be. I can tell."

"I want to find whoever is responsible for...this." Her voice had hardened quickly, as had her expression.

"Don't kill anybody unless they're trying to kill you." He warned, although there was little he could do if she decided against it.

She watched him carefully for a minute, then uttered a loud sigh and nudged up against his fender gently. "I'm not making any promises of what I may or may not do when I find this guy and have him pinned to the dirtiest street in whichever town he's in."

Lightning chuckled softly, and returned the nudging, his slightly weaker then hers. "That's my Foxy."

"Bye." She whispered softly, gazing at him from the ramp, looking as though she didn't want to leave her best friend when he might need her.

He just gave her a smile, the sound of Siddeley's engines drowning out any sound he could've made.

On the plane, Finn finished giving them the recap.

"So, we must find a black car and arrest him." Sabriel said. "Wonderful, let's make pies while we are at it. He could be anywhere!" She growled.

Finn nodded.

_"We have to try. He has harmed way too many."_ Finn said, a fire in his eyes. He had lost his family to that car and it still effected him somewhat. He lowered his eyes and Sabriel placed a gentle hand on his hood.

_By your side to the end, loyal one, we will end the suffering. _Sabriel said.

Foxy rolled in, sparing the two a saddened glance, paired with a sigh. She had a good idea of what the two had been talking about, considering the expression on Finn's face. He never looked that depressed, and angry.

She rolled to the front part of the cabin, then settled down in a corner of the room, her side pressing gently against the wall, wanting to be alone with her thoughts for the moment. That didn't stop her eyes from finding Sabriel and Finn as her green irises wandered about the cabin aimlessly, following her thoughts of slight depression, and worry for Lightning.

In fact, she was only slightly calmed by the fact that the others were there, and that she was the one leaving, instead of all them. She knew that they could more then handle any dangers, were they to move into the town.

"He was last seen in England, so that is where we look." Holley said. Finn raised his eyebrows at Sabriel, an amused look on his face.

"Don't even go there, Finn, I am not going into Buckingham again!" Sabriel glared at him. Finn just gave a small chuckle.

"Hey kids! We're here!" Siddeley announced to the group. He landed at the airport. The got off and Finn thanked Siddeley for the ride.

Of course, mate." Siddeley replied with a nod, then watched as the four headed out the airport's exit.

"Do we have a name on this car, an age, accent, anything other then paint color?" Foxy asked, looking from Finn to Holley to Sabriel, her eyes revealing a conflicting mixture of fear, anger, and willingness to fight.

Finn and Holley's eyes dropped to their hoods, and Foxy's eyes narrowed at the movements, sure that the answer would be no. She sighed, then nodded. "Figured. First things first, we'll need to get a hotel. We can't all keep going back to Siddeley; he needs sleep too."

Finn and Holley nodded, and Foxy glanced over at Sabriel. "That all right with you?"

"Yes, it is." Sabriel said with a nod.

They got a hotel and they entered their room. Sabriel walked around, sniffing the air. Finn laughed when she stalked to room, checking for anything that could jump out.

"Claustrophobic." Finn said before laughing again. Sabriel glared at him.

"Agoraphobic." Sabriel countered.

"I'd be on the alert too, Finn. Anything could happen." Foxy replied, and shut her hologram down completely, then began crawling along the floor, her rear end in the air, the side of her face pressed to the floor as she began peering underneath anything and everything she could.

Finn rolled his eyes with a sigh, shaking his hood gently. "There's nothing here, girls. I'm sure it's perfectly safe."

"Not for someone with breathtaking levels of paranoia when placed in a new environment there isn't." Foxy shot back, not even pausing in her search.

Finn sighed, knowing that Foxy considered herself to be suffering from incredible paranoia, even when he insisted that she didn't. He had seen her during the World Grand Prix; she did NOT have paranoia.

"Finn, Finn, Finn, Finn..." Foxy whimpered, scrambling backwards from where she had just been searching under a chest of drawers. "Oh! It's after me! Get back, you minuscule beast of horror! Otherwise I'll be authorized to use deadly force! Back up! Back up, I said!" Her voice continued rising, until no one in the room could make out what she was babbling about.

Finn looked, and started chuckling as he saw she was being pursued by none other then a spider. A spider less then one inch in diameter, and yet Foxy was acting as though it was an animal bent on destroying her. "Foxy, it's nothing to be afraid of. It's completely harmless."

Still she ignored him, until finally he sighed, rolled over, and crushed the spider with a wheel. "As I said earlier, there's nothing to be afraid of, Foxy." He gave her white-blond hair a gentle pat with the other tire, then went to go scrape the spider off the tire.

Sabriel watched this and chuckled quietly. "I feel for ya." She told Foxy. "I tend to jump at what others call 'safe' I wonder how anyone bears with it."

When night came, Foxy and Sabriel slept on the 2 couches while the cars slept on the beds. Finn was restless. He had to admit, he was scared. He stayed up till he finally drifted off to sleep. He had a dream:

He was very little, perhaps only seven. The same age he had been when his parents had been killed.

Or as the agency liked to call it, 'an unfortunate accident'. It had all started when his parents had just barely escaped from their most recent mission with their lives. After that, about a month or two went by before notes started showing up, reading anything from 'Your deaths will bring me joy' to 'I'd watch over your precious child, otherwise... he may vanish.'

His parents had thought nothing of it, they had gotten worse things before. The notes just kept coming, along with a few... unexpected surprises. There had been a single bullet shot through the front window of their home, shattering it. Then there had been another bullet that his father had found in their front porch.

Finally, after nearly a year of finding bullets and notes scattered throughout the front of the house, Finn awoke to a raging flame, just outside his door. He didn't think of doing anything other then leaping out the window, and heading for safety, hoping that his parents were able to get out of the house as well.

He returned to the house the next day, only to arrive as a group of cars were taking out two body bags from the charred home. When he had seen that, he knew the truth, suddenly and surely, as though the information had come on a lightning bolt that had struck him. Seeing those body bags, his mind shut down, and he ceased to think clearly, throwing himself into reverse, turning around, then speeding away down the road.

Sabriel jumped at Finn's frightened whimpers and shouts. "Finn, wake up, it's not real!" She said, jumping up to hold him down so he wouldn't hurt himself. Still the spy car struggled, and Foxy leapt off the couch, pinning down his back bumper after throwing Sabriel a worried look. "He needs to wake up!" Sabriel said. "Looks like we have to do this the slow way, he wakes up scared, he will fight. Trust me, you don't want that in the middle of the night." Sabriel pointedly said when Foxy gave her a look. "We have to soothe him and keep him asleep. I will use the sedative, if needed. It will shut down to dream part of the brain temporarily. He will sleep the night, it would fade in the morning." Holly had woken up earlier and nodded at Sabriel's explanation.

"All right, let's go for it." Foxy replied, breathless from having to struggle with Finn as he kicked out at her with his back tires, narrowly missing giving her a kick to the stomach that would've sent her flying. Sabriel nodded and made a gentle, soothing trilling sound. Finn relaxed slightly and made ahuff. Sabriel, Foxy, and Holly fought back grins. Holly gently moved the blanket back onto Finn whom started to relax more.

Foxy gently began easing off his back bumper, seeing that he wasn't going to be going anywhere anytime soon. She remained close to Finn's rear wheel though, just in case. A few seconds later, she needed to drop to the floor quickly in order to miss getting kicked by the tire as Finn got more comfortable.

"Well, that was interesting." Sabriel commented as Finn relaxed. Suddenly he jerked and start to really thrash around. He screamed incoherently and whimpered. He was shaking hard, Holley could hear his engine vibrating too fast. Sabriel shook her head and took a small, pen like needle and injected the fluid into Finn. Finn promptly relaxed and passed out to a no dream sleep.

**Note:** **Agoraphobia is the fear of being helpless in a situation where escape is futile or embarrassing. Claustrophobia is a fear of enclosed spaces.**


End file.
